Recalling the past
by ProbieWithADuck
Summary: he never was evil you know


Hey this is my first fic.. its just random i guess hope you like it Ncis chapter one

Ncis headquaters was busy as usual the heating failed to work for another day and it didnt help as it was getting colder and colder

Ziva rubbed her hands together not used to the cold at all , McGee glanced over to her "Your gonna turn into ice" he joked , Ziva glared at him

and put the last of her paper work on the small pile "Is it like this all of the time or somthing?" Tony walked in ,

"if you mean the air conditioning and the heating never working then yes" he got to his desk and sat down cringing at the site of paperwork

Ziva laughed "whats the matter tony , you look like you've seen a ghost" she leant back in her chair , waiting for tony to reply

He laughed "Ha ha zee-vah" The room was filled with a cold sharp breeze ziva shuddered , Being in america was nothing like her home

were it was always warm the sun beating down onto your skin as you ran for the nearest shade before it was taken by your brother she stoped

her eyes welling with tears she brought her hands up to her face bringing in the scent of her hand cream , it calmed her down a little she tried to

think of an excuse to get away from the prying eyes of Elf lord McGee and adolesent tony , her dark brown eyes were melting as the tears burnt through some of them falling down her cheeks they felt warm some what soothing her freezing body , McGee looked over to her "Ziva are you ok?" He asked , ziva looked up tears visible now she tried to let the words slip out but she couldnt McGees concerned face grew as he noticed her tears he began to stand feeling the urge to comfort his co worker , She stoped him getting up and walking to the window "I'm fine the colds getting to me thats all" she said looking out to the buildings trying to feel how her brother was feeling as he shot her his mind so cold , she put her hand up against the window "El'la, ta'azri li" she whispered softly not knowing that two worried co workers stood behind her , Tony broke the silence "What?" Mcgee punched his arm glaring at him not somthing probie would usually do , she took her hand of the window and turned around her eye make up streaming down her face like a river of black water , Tony gasped "ziva?" he asked still very shocked seeing the allmighty ziva cry , She didnt speak didnt her face speak for her? Mcgee put his hand on her shoulder , At first she shuddered but soon fell into his arms her cries getting far worse , McGee looked at tony mouthing "what the heck?" Tony nodded as ziva pulled away her eyes red and looking pretty sore , Gibbs walked in panic rushed through her like a lightning blot he stoped looking at McGee ziva then Tony , "Care to tell me whats going on?" Yet again ziva didnt let one word slip out they wouldnt take sympathy on her for missing her half brother would they? Not after the cold hearted man shot one of there favourited team mates , McGee and Tony walked back to there desks still questioning why ziva showed a sign of great weakness Gibbs watched her as she turned back to the window pressing her palm against the cold window she took in a deep breath "He wasnt always evil you know" she whimpered her eyes still burning , Gibbs stayed fixed to the spot it took him a few seconds to grasp who she was talking about , he nodded and slowly whispered " I know" he steped towards her she looked at him her face still red her eyes still very sore , he looked at her face she seemed very upset , "care to tell me what he was like?" Gibbs asked trying his best to comfort her in some way without awaring McGee and Tony anymore than they allready have , Ziva shruged at first then nodded inhaling the cool crisp air "Theres one memory which stands out from the rest" she pressed her forehead onto the glass preparing her self for somthing she had never told anyone always wanting to keep those memories to herself no matter how much it hurt , "He had to be at least ten and i was about eight we always went down to the lake" she stoped as a fresh batch of tears streamed down her face not burning as much as the last time Gibbs looked at her sympathsizing only the way Gibbs could she looked down then slowly unwillingly looked back up again "We'd pretend to be exsplorers , looking for flowers and things like that" Gibbs smiled understanding the term "know ones born evil" more and more now he leant on the window pane the cold making his one knee throb even more

"sounds like fun" he said quickly

"it was" she replyed her voice on the verge of being in a stutter

"carry on" Gibbs urged , She nodded slowly looking out to the buildings picturing Ari with the sniper shooting her watching as her body fell trying to imagine what Tonys exspression was like , she snapped back to reality and continued " When ever i'd stumble or get stung by a wasp he'd go into some frenzyed panic he cared so much Gibbs" ziva said in full swing of a bad case of stutters Gibbs looked out remembering Kates body lieing on the ground lifeless her eyes looking upwards to him as if they were saying "Why me?" he looked back to ziva who had stoped talking and was now wiping her face only making the black streams of tears worse turning them into black holes of smudge , "ziva go freshen up " he glared at her , She walked away without saying anything heading for the bathroom the walk seemed like it would take forever and a day.

Tony stood up "what was that about?" his mind longing for a responce , Mcgee looked at gibbs "she said somthing in hebrew i think " he paused trying to remember , Understanding Gibbs new some hebrew "El'la, ta'azri li" Mcgee said raising his eyebrow , Gibbs paused and let the words sink in he then looked McGee in the eye "she said goddness help me" Gibbs now sitting at his desk opened a file and started on some paperwork anything to take his mind of it anything at all , Tony and McGee exchanged worried yet confussed looks not even bothering to mouth what the wanted to say.

Ziva looked up and into the mirror her hands leaning on the rims of the sink her face cleaned up now and her eyes returning to there normal state , The room was alot colder as it had vents She couldnt stay in here much longer the cold would only force her mind to bring up those sad yet happy memories again. Plucking up enough corage she walked out , Preparing her self for Tonys chilidsh blabering again , And McGee the elf lord

She became in veiw of them Gibbs gave her a slow nod and carried on with his paperwork , Tony being Tony glared at her as if he was asking what happened she brushed him off slumping down on to her chair and getting out her phone , McGee's phone rang,

"McGee" he said

"hey its abby i'd get everyone to come down to the lab" she said her voice obviously showing the fact she has had one to many caf-pows

"Ok on our way" McGee said standing up and making a hand jesture to everyone , Tony got up and made his way down McGee chasing after him Ziva took her eyes up from her phone noticing everyone leaving she to got up and grabed her bag , she looked at Gibbs.

"are you comming?" She asked

"No, i have paperwork to finish you just go on down" He said not looking up from his work , Ziva sighed and walked onwards dashing for the elevator before they closed it on her , "Anytime soon David" Tony snapped , She poked her tounge out and gave him a dirty look he laughed

"best you can do?" He asked wanting to get into an arguement

"How about we focus on the job in hand eh DiNozzo" She said walking out as the bell rang , McGee looked at tony containing his laughter Tony slaped him on the back of the head just as they both left the elevator , and looking at a very very gittery goth her black pigtails bouncing around just as much as her , her caf pow firmly in her hand "Hey! ok right remember that case a few weeks ago?" Abby asked not being able to keep still , Tony paused and looked at McGee "remember probie?" his eye widened as he looked at him , Ziva smirked trying to remember her self she taped her foot humming to herself "Ahh! the one were petty officer Harry Mill got shot?" she asked Abby nodded and smirked happy that someone remembered Ziva looked at her her clothes were built for summer "A skirt abby?" she asked raising her eyebrow , McGee looked at abby too "Your not cold?" he asked putting his laptop on the empty desk Abby grinned "Thats what caf-pows are for" Ziva couldnt understand how she could drink the stuff it tasted foul she had tried some of abbys before , she looked around while tony and McGee asked Abby for the infomation which she refused to give untill she got her fifth caf pow One painting caught ziva's eye it made her feel sick "What the hells that?" she asked steping away from the wall , Abby glanced over focusing on the painting for a second "Oh that! i think thats some virus" She yelled then going back to the task she had started , Ziva nodded being down in abbys lab made her feel even more sick.


End file.
